Honor and Savagery: A Tale of the Core Wars
by Kerian Halcyon
Summary: A short story for BZPower's Core War Contest. The Skrall have managed to steal some vats of Energized Protodermis from the Ice Tribe. However, their prize is at stake when the Vorox come to claim it...


* * *

**Honor and Savagery**

_A Tale of the Core Wars_

By Kerian Halcyon

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was originally going to be a submission for a contest on BZPower about the Core Wars in Bionicle. The only non-canon part of the story deals with the transformation of the Vorox (I didn't know that they had tails before they became monsters). For those of you expecting a lot of blood and gore; don't. This was made under the idea that it was going to be a kid's story, and will be treated as such. Not exactly what you'd expect from me, but even gory authors have to adapt sometime...there, that's all I had to say (oh, and I don't own anything Bionicle. This is a non-profit post on . Bionicle is owned by Lego and Greg Farshtey. 'Nough said).

-Kerian

* * *

The Vorox was dazed. Never before was he in a world of such pain, such agony. His muscles felt as if someone had taken all the spines off of a Thornax Club and stabbed them into his body. He felt as if he was being forcefully dragged along a hard stone floor, the edges of the steps he was being carried up cutting into his legs and increasing his pain.

Of course, that last one was reality.

He opened his eyes and looked around with his dazed vision. Walking in front of him was a very big, and very fearsome looking warrior completely covered in black armor. The armor was jutted with spikes, each sharpened to a very deadly point. A Thornax Club was held in the warrior's hand, its black spikes jutting out dangerously.

_That explains the pain all around me_, the Vorox said to himself.

Memories of what had happened earlier flooded slowly into his mind. He remembered that he, along with three others, was sent out to capture and/or destroy an outpost that was home to a recently discovered spring of fresh Energized Protodermis. The outpost, of course, was home to a bunch of very nasty Skrall Warriors, each armed to the teeth and ready to take out any soldier in their path, with the four Vorox as their own primary target.

Hopeless odds; at least for the Skrall.

The ultimate challenge; a suicide mission. The plan was to go in, and not expect to get back out. Cause enough damage to prove that the Skrall weren't the only foreign bullies on Bara Magna. The Vorox all knew that they had all come here for the same thing; the Protodermis. Whether native to Bara Magna or not, the fact that the stuff sprouted all over the place was like a beacon for the soldiers and their Agori allies, like a ripe Thornax Fruit to hundreds of hungry insects. Either way, the principle remained the same; only the strong survive.

The Vorox were a race of reclusive warriors from across the great sea. They and the Zesk, a race of Agori, arrived to the shores of Bara Magna long ago and swore allegiance to the Elemental Lord of Earth. Their task was to take control of all of the Energized Protodermis in sight, and destroy anyone who gets in their way.

The Skrall were the only ones who were a proper challenge for the Vorox. Everyone else was too busy squabbling with one another to prove to be proper prey. The Vorox believe that the most honorable fight is a fight where one can face against ten enemies stronger than themselves and survive, leaving not but a trail of destruction in their path. Skrall provided the perfect enemy; savage, powerful, and deadly. All that the Vorox needed was a cause for war, and they were at them like lightning.

The Vorox groaned slightly as his legs bashed once more into the sharp stairs. He could hear the Skrall grumbling, though he could barely make out any words from their mouths. As he came to his senses, he listened carefully to try and make out what they were saying.

"…how much further must we carry this wasteful baggage?! Any cell will do, won't it?"

The Skrall carrying the Vorox's right arm had said that last remark.

"Why not toss him over to that lot," the Skrall on his left said.

The Vorox turned his eyes to the location that the Skrall pointed out. Three powerful attack animals, something that the Bone Hunters rode upon; Rock Steeds, if the Vorox remembered correctly; were chained up inside of a rather big cell. They roared and growled at the procession in front of them, chomping at their chains and at the bars of their cell in a powerful frenzy.

"They could use the meat," the Skrall said, pulling the Vorox up closer over his shoulder.

"Them?!" the other Skrall said, "What about us?! My stomach aches! I bet that this Vorox would tell us where his food cache is if we make him a little more suggestive…"

The Vorox felt a blade touch the back of his neck. He growled once to let them both know that he could hear them easily, before slumping on the floor once more.

"Silence, both of you!" the big Skrall said menacingly, "You two whimper worse than Agori fresh on the Slave Compound!"

The Skrall both grunted their disapproval. The Vorox couldn't help but smile in delight at the discomfort he was causing his two enemies.

The four arrived to a great door at the top of the stairs. The big Skrall knocked on it once with his mighty Thornax Club.

"He's not meant for the cells," the Skrall said, "Tuma said that he had something special in mind."

"Why do you always show disrespect to one of our great leaders, Stronius?" one Skrall asked, "It is not your place."

The big Skrall in question, Stronius, turned around and menacingly attacked with his club, stopping inches from the Skrall's face. Stronius growled menacingly as he came up to the Skrall in question.

"Not my place?" Stronius asked, "Need I remind you where your place is, Skrall? Need I remind you that I am of a higher rank than you could ever be? Need I remind you that I have a name, and you don't?"

The Skrall stood silent. The other one just watched the two uncomfortably, keeping a hold of the Vorox's arm. The Vorox was rather interested about the results of all of this; if it were one of his kind, the commander and assailant in question would duel to the death: Whoever won got everything that the loser owned, and was proven to be the better of the two; whoever lost, well…even he never liked to think that far into the future.

The door opened and a pair of Skrall looked out towards the procession. Stronius grunted to make his point, and continued leading the others down a winding hallway until they reached a mighty throne room. The Vorox looked around, taking note of the scenery, knowing full well that this place may very well become his tomb.

Stronius came forward and bowed once to a mighty figure sitting upon a throne. The Vorox recognized it right away as the leader caste of the Skrall, individuals who, though powerful, were legendary for their cowardice. Why else would they sit and watch while hundreds of their kind dies in needless battles when they should be at the front lines, like a true warrior should.

_Typical_, the Vorox said to himself, _so much for honor amongst the Skrall. They know nothing of the ways of the warrior_.

"Mighty Tuma," Stronius said as he stood from his bow, "I have brought the Vorox as you asked. I captured this one myself. It was a great battle, but even a Vorox must realize when it has faced a warrior of superior skill."

_Superior skill_, the Vorox thought, _yeah right_.

"Tell me Stronius," Tuma said, flecking a pebble of stone from his throne, "how many Skrall were assigned to you to take out these Vorox?"

Stronius was taken aback. The Vorox couldn't help but smile. _Sure, tell your leader all you know_, the Vorox thought, _tell him how the battle really happened, you miserable little sand tick!_

"I was assigned twelve Skrall, Tuma," Stronius said.

"And how many Vorox attacked you while you were in the sands?" Tuma asked, a menacing tone in his voice.

Stronius looked taken aback from the question, and hesitated a moment before replying, "Three…including this one. I barely managed to fight it in battle and defeat it. Instead of killing it, I brought it for questioning."

Tuma stroked the bottom of his mask as if in thought. He suddenly lashed out with the hilt of his blade, striking Stronius hard under his chin. Stronius was knocked flying about ten feet backwards until he hit the ground hard, his mask askew. He groaned and shook his head to clear it before standing up to face his leader.

"Fool," Tuma hissed, "Do not lie to your leader. I know that you simply stood by and watched as you sent in your men to face these Vorox, and you merely stayed in hiding until only this one was left. You then proceeded to bash him from behind until he was more than unconscious, and he probably would have been worthless for questioning had your troops have not stepped in! Even then, there were barely any left. If it weren't for your importance I'd have you tortured and exiled as an example for the entire tribe, Stronius!"

The Vorox barely suppressed a snigger. Stronius glared at the Vorox before stepping back up towards Tuma's throne, where he awaited orders.

"Release him," Tuma said to the two Skrall suppressing the Vorox, "He's not going anywhere."

The Vorox fell to the floor as the two Skrall tossed him off of their shoulders. He coughed up some sandy grit before pushing himself up to a kneeling position. He wasn't going to let some Skrall's actions shame him and his honor.

Tuma stood up from his throne. He walked forward and bent down on one knee so that he could be at an eye level with the Vorox. The sandy-colored warrior felt the Skrall Leader's blade slip under his neck, raising his head so that he would be forced to look into the ugly green eyes of the Skrall.

"Tell me," Tuma whispered, "what were your orders? Why were you out there in the desert? Speak now, or I will be forced to terminate your life, and none will be the wiser."

The Vorox panted, catching his breath. He did not look up into the eyes of the monstrous Skrall Leader, closing them and denying the one called Tuma any satisfaction of intimidation.

"SPEAK!" Tuma growled, moving his blade aside and striking the Vorox with his free hand.

The Vorox shrugged off the blow, spitting out more dirt that had accumulated from his commotion earlier. The throne room was silent, the Skrall soldiers watching and waiting for their leader to decide what to do to this creature.

The Vorox surprised everyone when he suddenly began to laugh. It was small at first, a noise that they could barely hear, but it began to grow until it cascaded through the walls of the fortress like the maddening laughter of a phantom hiding in the stones.

"What is so amusing?!" Tuma growled at the Vorox, threatening the warrior with his blade.

"You think you have won?" the Vorox said in a hushed tone, "Do you think that your soldiers could defeat a warrior like me? Fools, all of you! I merely provided your sniveling coward of a soldier with a chance to attack me, turning my back so that I could be taken to your pitiful stronghold on my own! You have won no victory!"

Tuma stared down at the Vorox in surprise. The fact that this Vorox was admitting that his defeat was purposeful was a surprise even to a leader like him. If that was the case, then why was he here?

"What is your purpose here?!" Tuma hissed, his savagery disguising his curiosity and anxiety.

"I send a message," the Vorox said, "a message from my people. In three days time, the sands will have buried the armor of your fallen warriors as my people give praise to the Elemental Lord of Earth for our great victory. We shall take what is rightfully ours; the Protodermis which you so carefully guard. We shall prove to you that you are not the only ones who are mighty enough to take what we want. The Vorox will claim our field of victory, and there is not a thing you can do to stop us!"

With a roar, the Vorox suddenly leapt into the air, fingers outstretched as he caught Tuma off guard and attempted to attack the Skrall Leader. All time seemed to slow to a halt as the Vorox's battle cry echoed throughout the throne room, preparing to kill Tuma using not but his bare fists.

The Vorox was knocked flying as Stronius' Thornax Club flew through the air and struck him full in the chest. The sandy-colored warrior hit the wall of the throne room hard, sending a crack up the wall as he did. He slumped to the ground, a crack across his chest plate, his eyes closed over as he lost consciousness.

Stronius rubbed his hand across his armor in content, looking almost uninterestedly at the Vorox lying on the ground at least 30 feet away from them.

"Nice shot, if I do say so myself," he said, putting his fists to his sides as he stood by his leader.

"Take him away," Tuma said to the two Skrall, "It is feeding time for the Rock Steeds. Make sure no one knows he was here."

The two Skrall nodded, saluting Tuma once before heading for the Vorox. The two of them picked the sandy-colored warrior up and left, dragging the Vorox down to the dungeons where he would meet his fate.

Stronius grabbed his club from where it had been dropped as the Vorox was dragged off. He quickly returned to Tuma's side by his throne.

"This seems to be more like a trap than a challenge," Stronius said, "What are your orders, Tuma?"

Tuma smiled at the Elite Skrall, sending chills up his spine. "Orders?" Tuma asked, "If you want orders, then take them! It is obvious that the Protodermis the Vorox had spoken of was the Energized Protodermis located at that oasis near the ocean. It is the closest to Vorox territory. It is now officially your job to strengthen its defenses and protect it, understood?"

Stronius started to mutter in confusion. "Me?" he asked when he could manage coherent speech, "Why me? There is hundreds of other Elite Skrall out there that could easily do the job. Why not them?"

"Because, you are the only one I can _trust_ for this kind of mission," Tuma said with a cruel smile, "Besides, there is a double motive. You are able to take a garrison of fifty of the finest Skrall warriors and every last female Skrall available. They will be your support troops. Do I make myself clear?"

Stronius raised his mechanical eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Yes indeed, Tuma," he said, "I'll make sure to give the Sisters of the Skrall a proper workout. You can count on it."

"Then what are you standing around for?!" Tuma roared, "Get going, before I feed you to the Rock Steeds with that Vorox!!!"

Stronius knew better than to stick around. Narrowly missing Tuma's swinging blade, he bowed once before leaving the throne room to prepare his forces.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Stronius stared out at the great plain of sand that separated the oasis from the ocean to the east. To the west, beyond more sand, were the savannah grasslands and great forests of the rest of Bara Magna and the lands beyond. The majority of the area, however, was mostly sand, and the Oasis was right in the middle of it all.

The small village that surrounded the oasis was virtually cleared of Agori. Stronius made sure that they were sent back to the outpost of Roxtus to the north, under heavy guard with ten local Skrall warriors. He didn't want any slaves wasted in the coming battle, and he certainly didn't want Tuma to blame him for any needless losses.

Besides…they would be needed to cart out the Energized Protodermis vats hidden in the village.

Stolen from the spring where the Ice Tribe carefully guarded the deadly stuff, the Protodermis was taken in a quick raid done by Skrall warriors. Though they didn't capture the spring, much to the Stone tribe's dismay, the Skrall did manage to put some of the stuff in barrels while the Ice Tribe's warriors were distracted with the presence of the Fire Tribe. The Skrall had been busily taking it to different locations across Bara Magna, keeping it secretly hidden before viewed carefully by Agori, and Tuma, at the southern Skrall base of Roxtus.

How the Sand Tribe managed to find out about the location of the stuff was a mystery.

"It's quiet out there," Stronius said as he gazed across the sands and the ocean on the horizon, "Too quiet…"

"Wherever the Vorox have camped, they have eluded us so far," a Skrall officer said, "There is virtually nothing out there. A scouting party did manage to pick up a couple of Zesk, but that's virtually it. You don't think they went to attack the fortress, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Stronius said, "Even if they were to do so, they'd be facing an army of thousands of Skrall warriors, all fit and ready for war. I doubt that any of them would have the guts to even try it."

"They did challenge us at this location for a reason," said a voice that sounded dangerously like a snake. A Sister of the Skrall came forward, her hands holding a powerful metal staff with a pike head attached to the end. "Why you assume that this was a trap concocted by them is beyond me."

"Who asked you?" Stronius growled, "You should be back in the ranks, before I make you."

"Vorox do not simply lay traps for the unwary while taking advantage of the weak," the female Skrall said, unaffected by the Elite Skrall's threat, "They desire battles that involve the greatest of foes, battles where they have the chance of taking out any one of their numbers. It is their way of honor; to fight, and to die, taking hundreds of the enemy with them as they fall."

Stronius scoffed. "Honor?" he asked, "I have no meaning of the word, and I doubt that those savages do either."

"You should know the difference between an honorable warrior and a savage, Stronius," the Sister of the Skrall said.

Stronius was about to knock the female Skrall flying for her insolence, but she was gone. Stronius growled angrily. No male Skrall trusted the females of their species. Their bodies were too frail for any _real _fighting, but their mental capabilities and their skill with any quarterstaff made them a necessary liability…

At least, they did to Tuma, but even the great leader was getting tired of keeping the Sisters of the Skrall on their tight leash, feeling it better to…turn their beasts loose, as it were.

Stronius' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Skrall sentry running from his post across the sand. Stronius walked up to the Skrall and told him to make his report.

"Sir," the Skrall said, panting for breath, "There is a figure out in the sands. He's killed the rest of the sentries. It's an elemental lord, sir!"

Stronius growled, staring out into the sands. He got upon a rock in front of the makeshift village and stared off into the distance in the direction the surviving sentry had come from.

He was right. A mechanical being, his body the color of deadly sands, stood alone out in the middle of the sand dunes. Stronius couldn't help but sneer. _An elemental lord_, Stronius thought, _wandering off on his own? What trickery is this? They don't ever go anywhere unless travelling with several hundred warriors to back them up…don't they?_

Stronius was about to find out. The Elemental Lord raised a powerful and dangerous looking staff into the air, letting it twirl in his hands before striking it to the ground. The wind suddenly swooped down and sent a great sandstorm across the desert, covering a large section of the land. Stronius watching in terror as the sands died away to reveal hundreds of thousands of Vorox warriors; the exact numbers that were the estimated size of the entire Vorox race…

_That's enough warriors to level a mountain_, Stronius thought.

"ATTACK!" Stronius shouted, "We're under attack! Get the defenses up! Sisters of the Skrall, attack formation! Get the Spikits out of their pens! Countermeasures, on the double!!!"

Skrall warriors scrambled like ants as they did as they were told. The Sisters of the Skrall quickly got themselves in the front of the army, getting ready for the battle that was about to begin.

_When this is over, and if I survive_, Stronius thought, _I am going to make Tuma pay for this!_

* * *

A Vorox lieutenant set his foot upon the small rock that stood out from the sands. His whole race stood behind him, ready to hear his speech as he prepared himself for the battle to come. The Elemental Lord of Earth gave him a quick nod before disappearing back into the sands from whence he came.

"Brothers!" the Lieutenant shouted, "Warriors! Proud fighters of the Vorox! Today, we shall achieve victory for our people. We shall show that the Skrall are not the only ones that can take what they want. The Sand Tribe will arise and show that they will no longer be the recluses that we have been. There is honor to be had; glory to grasp; victory to stain our blades without end!"

The Vorox all roared their approval, raising their weapons in anticipation of their great victory. The Vorox lieutenant drew a large sword from its sheath on his back, and pointed it at the army of Skrall.

"CHARGE!!!" the Vorox shouted.

The Vorox warriors drew their weapons and ran swiftly upon the sands. The Vorox lieutenant waited a short while before following suit, joining the fray of roaring warriors as they made their way to the army of Skrall. They looked almost like an army of insects, sand spiders prepared for the hunt as they rushed their enemy.

* * *

Stronius could not believe how many Vorox were out there. Skrall Warriors attempted to use their sword-mounted Thornax Launchers as rifles, attempting to pick off the leaders. Though several Vorox went down in a heap, it did not stop the rest of the army from making its way to the Skrall Warriors, their swords raised menacingly as they worked themselves up into a rushed frenzy.

Once they got within about fifty feet of the garrison, Stronius suddenly found a reason to appreciate the females of his race. The first two lines of Vorox rushing towards them went down, their weapons dropped and their hands clutching their heads. Powerful bolts of psychic lightning rained down upon the enemy as the Sisters of the Skrall went to work, allowing the Skrall Warriors to advance in the ranks to back them up.

"ATTAAAAACK!!" Stronius shouted.

The Skrall held their ground and drew their weapons, grunting as they went into a battle stance with their shields between themselves and their opponents. As soon as the first of the Vorox collided with the shield, the battle had begun, with the Skrall launching every bit of strength as they could into their counter-attack. Vorox and Skrall alike went down in the fury of the battle as sword and shield clashed against sword and spear of the warriors.

Stronius knocked a Vorox who had gotten past the group clear over the heads of the other Skrall. He smiled as the Vorox landed with a thud upon at least four others of the Vorox army, before taking out at least two more with his Thornax Launcher. He never felt more at home than in the heat of battle; his club smashed through armor and broke limbs as he made the Vorox pay to ever think to attempt to take what belonged to the Skrall.

Stronius suddenly heard a very disturbing bubbling noise behind him. Distracted, he turned around, his eyes gazing upon the vats of Protodermis resting upon the sands in the middle of the village.

At first, he thought that one of the vats was leaking. However, once the vats suddenly disappeared into the ground, he realized to his horror that the Protodermis was coming from the ground. He felt a powerful vibration rumble through the ground as, off in the distance, several great walls of sand were suddenly rising up out of the horizon as a powerful cataclysm began to take hold of the land.

Stronius took action as quickly as he could. He turned to his warriors and raised his club in a shout.

"Sisters of the Skrall!" Stronius roared, "Prove yourselves worthy to Tuma! Fight in glory! The battle is yours! CHARGE!!!"

The female Skrall hated the males as much as the males hated them. However, they believed that their kind could live together in peace as it should be. With a mighty shout, the Sisters of the Skrall raised their spears and began to attack the Vorox with all the frenzy of savages. Psychic lightning rained from above as their leaders dealt with the Vorox wave by wave as their army attacked from the distance.

One of the Skrall Warriors, all of whom had wisely backed away once the females went into their frenzy, approached Stronius in confusion.

"What is wrong, Stronius?" the Skrall asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are leaving," Stronius said, "The Vorox can have the sisters. We're done here. We're heading back to the Fortress, now!"

"But, why?!" the Skrall asked.

The unlucky Skrall was belted in the mouth as Stronius quickly made his way out of the village, ordering all of the Skrall Warriors under his command to follow. The Skrall, still confused and appalled at the thought of retreating, swiftly followed their leader as they abandoned the Sisters of the Skrall and made their way north to Roxtus.

_You'll thank me for doing this_, Stronius thought.

It was after they got a mile from the battle that the quake hit.

* * *

The leader of the Sisters was the first to notice that they were alone in the battle. She cursed aloud as she continued her psychic advances, knocking Vorox flying left and right as she rained lightning from her mind, using her spear to deal with any that got past her advances or were strong-willed enough to deal with the psychic onslaught.

It was not long after that the cataclysm hit.

Vorox and Skrall Sisters alike fell in a heap as an explosion ripped through the air, the ground shuddering beneath their feet and buckling the sand like a tidal wave. The leader of the Sisters was the first to stand, gazing off in all directions for any sign of the cause of such an earthquake. It was then that she noticed the Protodermis bubbling from the ground in the middle of the village, as well as the tremendous wall of sand just to the west of where they lay.

"Sisters!" she shouted, "We have been betrayed! Retreat to the shadows!"

The female Skrall were quick to comply, shielding their bodies with their cloaks and rushing off to the north back to Roxtus and the northern Fortress that was their home.

_Tuma and Stronius will pay for their crimes_, the female Skrall growled to herself, _I will make sure of it!_

The Vorox let the female Skrall go, picking themselves up and roaring their battle cries of victory. Their leader looked on at the village they had captured. They had won. They showed the Skrall that they were the better of the two races. Soon, they would take that knowledge and use it against the other races until _they_ were the ones in control of the Energized Protodermis.

"My brothers!" the Vorox Lieutenant shouted, "We have gained an honorable victory! Soon all will tremble under the might of the Vorox race! FOR THE VOROX!"

"FOR THE VOROX!" the Vorox warriors cheered.

The Lieutenant roared in satisfaction of their victory, but his roar was cut short as he noticed that there was something wrong with the village…

It was sinking…

The explosion rippled through the air like the death of an old star. The Energized Protodermis ripped through the ground, cracking beneath the ocean beyond as the planet began to fall apart under the stress of the terrifying cataclysm. A wall of sand suddenly hit the army of the Vorox and their Zesk allies not far from the battlefield, the two races completely helpless under the onslaught of pain and destruction.

No one could claim victory for this day…

* * *

The Sisters barely managed to get away unscathed as the wall of sand hit them, the explosion having ripped through the very fabric of reality. Without looking back, they continued their journey to the north, where they would meet up with others of their kind and deal with the traitorous Tuma and the other males of the Skrall.

The sand bit into their skin as they did their best to escape the wrath of the sands of Bara Magna. Plants that had once sprouted alongside the beach of the ocean beyond were buried swiftly in the sandstorm. The Sisters of the Skrall continued their journey north, doing their best to ignore the elements as they attempted to catch up to their traitorous Skrall brothers.

_Men_, the leader said to herself, _why can't we just live without them?_

She took a glance back at the devastation behind her, and suddenly felt pity for the countless Vorox who did not escape the blast beyond.

_May the Great Beings have pity upon their race_, she thought.

* * *

Silence…bitter sands…an ever expanse of deadly brown…

This was what the Vorox saw as he attempted to sit up. The former lieutenant had received the front line of the blast, just like everyone else in his group. He felt pain erupt from his back, face, hands, and feet as the Energized Protodermis touching his body began to change him into something…wrong.

He could not remember who he was…what he was…he found it hard to think. He didn't even care that the pain erupting from his fingers was causing claws to form on his hands, or that he was beginning to form a tail on his back. His mouth began to contort in different ways, and his grunts were cut off with insect-like chittering between a set of mandibles that began to form on his face.

_Sand_, he thought, _safety…in…sands…_

Like a primal beast, the Vorox began to slink into the sand, digging through as the world around them began to come apart at the seams. Other Vorox who survived followed suit, the same with their Zesk allies, each and every one of them mutated to the point that they had become nothing more than savage monsters. When it was over, the sands were silent once more; those that didn't bury themselves or who were too weak to even move were buried anyway as the sand storm began to cover all of Bara Magna in its might, while the planet was torn apart from the powerful Energized Protodermis.

So broke the honor of the Vorox…

* * *

**Kerian**: This has got to be my best Bionicle work yet. I'm hoping on working more on the Glatorian era. It's too bad I missed the submission date for the story contest thought...the final date was on October 17th, and I only just finished it today (October 21st, just two days before my birthday! WHOOT!).

Anyway, this story was meant to provide some backstory about the reason why the Vorox were transformed the way they were. The very beginning was partially inspired by a cutscene in Halo 2 (Tartarus taking the future Arbiter to the prophets, just before the first mission as everone's favorite Elite). Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this. This being a oneshot means that I won't continue on with this story from here, but I will probably (in the distant future) make a fanfic about Glatorian fights later.

Well, I guess that's it for now. For those of you (teens only, by the way) who want to read more of my works, visit my other fanfics such as Legacy of the Sages (my current work-in-production), Secrets of the Lost Woods (another current work-in-progress) (both of the first ones are Zelda fanfics), and the oneshots I made for Halo and other stories. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


End file.
